elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Goblin
:If Dwarves are the people of the earth, then the Goblins are the vermin. While clumsy and ugly, there are ever so many goblins about, and more every year. Their scrawny bodies heal quickly, and they love the taste of fish. Their beady little eyes miss little in the dark, and you never want to grapple with them, who knows what diseases you might get. The Goblin is a playable character race. Unsightly cavern-dwellers. Belying their scrawny appearance, Gremlins are survivors by nature, thanks to their regenerating bodies, surprisingly precise attacks, scavenging skills, and instinctive fishing techniques. A lifetime underground has also given them protection against darkness. Goblins are a specialized race background. Players who'd prefer a tougher craftsman should consider the Dwarf race. For more balanced warriors, see Yerles, Eulderna, Juere and Elea. Details Goblins start with average attributes in everything but Charisma, Dexterity and Perception, which are much lower. In exchange for their low stats, they start with trained levels in useful skills such as Fishing, Eye of Mind, Mining and Healing, being the only race to start with the former two. Their feats give them innate resistances to darkness and allow them to gather more materials from material spots (similar to the Juere's feat). The Goblin could be thought as a 'weaker' counterpart to the Dwarf. Their lower stat growths make them lesser combatants, but their decent Learning growths, coupled with their 'material gathering' feat and trained levels in Mining and Fishing arguably make them better craftsmen, and just as good at farming and Cooking. Goblins also benefit from many of the Dwarf's character builds despite lacking the same stats, being decent melee fighters in the early-game thanks to Healing and Eye of Mind. Goblins can also be compared to Jueres to a lesser extent. While the latter has better stats and survivability, by the end-game food is much easier to come by, and eating becomes one of the best ways to train stats, which is hindered by the Juere's 'slow metabolism' feat; in contrast, Goblins have the same 'material gathering' feat, but their metabolism is faster, and they may start exploiting herbs much easier anyway due to their inclination towards crafting and non-combat skills. Goblins have a harder time in battles by the mid-game, since their Perception and Magic growths are too low to properly hybridize, limiting ranged attacks to auxiliary strategies. This can be compensated by special ammo, elemental rods, and adequate pets, so the loss is bearable. It's recommended for Goblins to exploit Mining and Fishing early. Mining trains Constitution quickly and may lead to unearth gold, rare ores or even small medals; Fishing not only grants a constant source of food, but is also extremely valuable for Ehekatl worshipers, and with enough Cooking skill, the fish can be prepared into sushi, which has a high trade value with adventurers and can be sold for decent amounts of gold. By learning Carpentry and Jeweler, the Goblin can outfit themselves with higher-end armor much earlier than other characters. Equipment Slots * Standard Viable Classes ;Farmer :As mentioned before, the Goblin is advised to raise their power through crafting, cooking and farming, which is the flagship build of Farmers. Gardening will allow them to gain platinum coins by completing The Harvest Time quests, and grow herbs for stat training. Once it's time for battle, this class can take a melee fighter role, which Goblins do better at than most other combat styles. ;Warrior :Strength and Constitution are some of the better stat growths of the Goblin, making them capable melee fighters. However, their terrible aptitudes for spellcasting and limited potential for ranged combat will haunt them much harshly by the mid-game, so auxiliary strategies will be needed (see above). ;Thief :Similar to the Warrior, but with the perks of more utility skills, better hybridization, and thievery abilities. Pickpocket, combined with armor and scroll crafting, can guarantee excellent artifact gear for both the PC and their allies. ;Priest :Similar to the Warrior, the Goblin's passable Willpower growths make it viable for a melee-support-healing build. With their trained Faith skill, they can take advantage of worship much quicker than other classes. ;Archer :Instead of this class' intended ranged fighter style, Goblins could choose it to become melee-ranged hybrids, thanks to their rounded stat growths. Starting with trained levels in Riding can raise the Goblin's survivability considerably, just mind the low Charisma score when taking new allies. Racial Feats ;You have resistance to darkness. :Grants some resistance to darkness (Little, ##). ;You can gather more materials. :Gather more materials at gathering spots. This can be anything from 4 to 7 units of any material by the time the spot is dry. Changes in Elona+ Goblins remain the same as in the original version. Two newly-introduced special actions have greatly eased the problems of melee-focused classes against mid and late-game enemies: * Shadow Step, unlocked at 30 Stealth, automatically teleports towards a target and executes a basic attack. It costs 5 Stamina. * Shining Wave, unlocked at 60 Tactics, is an unavoidable magic-elemental bolt. It costs 20 Stamina and damage is based on Strength and Tactics. Players should remember that despite the improvements on melee combat, some enemies, like the Shining hedgehog or Acid slime, have special effects that make them dangerous at close range, so it’s better to keep ranged options regardless. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ; Predator : This class has the potential to be an even deadlier melee fighter than the Warrior thanks to their Class Feat, stat bonuses and trained levels in Tactics and Anatomy. However, they're also over-specialized, and with the Goblins's low attributes they will have a harder time branching into any other builds.